1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium drive apparatus that performs recording and/or reproducing information with respect to a recording medium, and an electronic apparatus including the recording medium drive apparatus mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an optical disk drive apparatus, a tray-type disk apparatus including a tray on which a disk is mounted, or a slot-in-type disk apparatus with no such a tray is proposed. Examples of the slot-in-type disk apparatus include the followings (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-310921, paragraph [0013], FIG. 3 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1)).
In a disk apparatus (1) disclosed in Patent Document 1, an optical pickup (reproducing/recording apparatus (5)) on which a spindle motor (8) is mounted is caused to move upward and downward by a lifting/lowering mechanism provided in the disk apparatus (1). With this structure, a disk is chucked on a turntable (10) provided on the spindle motor (8). In this case, when the disk is inserted into or ejected from the disk apparatus (1), the turntable (10) is located in a lower position by the lifting/lowering mechanism so as not to interfere with an insertion/ejection movement of the disk.
Specifically, in Patent Document 1, the lifting/lowering mechanism has the following mechanism. A cam groove (20) is formed on a side surface of a slide member (19) moved by a motor (18) serving as a drive source when the disk is inserted or ejected. A cam follower (not shown) formed on a side surface of the reproducing/recording apparatus (5) is engaged with the cam groove (20). Thus, the slide member (19) is moved forward and backward, to thereby move the reproducing/recording apparatus (5) upward and downward.